As Cartas Que Eu Não Mando OneShort JL
by Just Lizzie
Summary: Lily acha alguns pergaminhos no dormitório dos marotos... Ela gosta do que vê?Resumo péssimo, leiam por favor


**N/A: **_Fic dedicada a minha amiga Juliana Oliveto (autora de __Thank__ You For Look At Me)__ que está fazendo 18 aninhos hoje (18/08/2007)._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**As Cartas Que Eu Não Mando**

- Eu já disse que nunca sairia com você Potter, pare de me importunar! Nem vou repetir todas as suas "qualidades", você é a última pessoa no mundo com quem eu pretendo ter qualquer tipo de relação, coloque isso na cabeça! – ela falou com a voz controlada, apesar da grande vontade que tinha de gritar com o garoto diante de seus olhos - Agora saia da minha frente que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo suas bobagens. – disse e passou por ele decidida, mas parou alguns passos depois – E me faça um favor Potter: Vê se me esquece, me apaga da sua memória, usa um obliviate, sei lá! Me deixe em paz garoto!

Sozinho naquele corredor frio, James Potter se encontrava mais uma vez abatido por uma briga com Lily Evans. É certo que, depois de tantas, ele já deveria ter até se acostumado, mas era impossível a esse maroto deixar de escutar, e por conseqüência se ferir, cada palavra que saía da boca daquele a quem ele intitulara _"sua ruivinha"_. Com a cabeça ainda na briga recém acontecida, seus pés o levavam automaticamente ao seu dormitório.

Era um domingo à tarde, o natal se aproximava, os campos estavam cobertos de neve e o castelo estava quase vazio, havia visita a Hogsmead, onde os outros marotos se encontravam certamente o esperando. James ficara no castelo com o único objetivo de convencer Lily Evans a ir com ele ao povoado. _Ela não pre__cisava ser tão __fria. _Pensou ressentido.

Chegou ao dormitório vazio. _Melhor assim. _Não queria seus amigos falando mais uma vez que deveria esquecê-la ou que era um caso perdido. Não, ele nunca desistiria, já tentara, mas era impossível. Sempre que se distraía, seu pensamento voava até aquele sorriso doce, a expressão meiga e os lindos olhos verdes que ele tanto desejava ver mais de perto.

Pegou pena, tinteiro e pergaminho, sentou-se em sua cama e fez o que, ultimamente, estava ajudando-o a descarregar suas emoções. Começou a escrever uma carta para Lily. Não uma carta qualquer, naquele simples pedaço de papel, a tinta revelava seus sentimentos mais profundos, os segredos mais íntimos, aqueles que não contava nem a seus melhores amigos. Carta esta, ele sabia, jamais seria entregue, eram escritas apenas para desabafo, mas feitas com toda sinceridade possuía dentro de si.

Após algum tempo, James acaba a carta e a guarda cuidadosamente dobrada no fundo de seu malão, junto com tantas outras que já escrevera. Não queria ir a Hogsmead, apesar de seu ânimo já ter melhorado, ainda achava que não conseguiria acompanhar as brincadeiras dos amigos que estavam animados com a chegada da lua cheia na noite seguinte, ele se explicaria a Remo depois, tinha certeza que este o compreenderia. Saiu, então, só para dar um volta nos terrenos nevados, sem ter nenhum destino certo.

Enquanto isso, Lily Evans seguia sozinha para Hogsmead, ela se atrasara para terminar um trabalho de transfiguração, mas havia prometido a amiga Alice que a ajudaria a comprar um presente para o namorado Frank.

O dia se passou sem mais nenhum acontecimento interessante, Lily em Hogsmead com Alice, James vagando solitário pelos terrenos, jantar, sala comunal e depois cama.

Não se viram nem se falaram no dia seguinte. Enquanto ela estava ocupada com as tarefas extras da monitoria que Remo não podia fazer por problemas de saúde, ele estava se preparando para passar a noite com o amigo lobisomem.

James não estava mais abalado pela briga, não tanto, os amigos o distraíram durante todo o dia e ele não teve tempo de pensar em Lily enquanto planejavam a aventura noturna.

Estava anoitecendo, Remo já estava na casa dos gritos e Sirius esperava impaciente por James, que não encontrava a capa da invisibilidade.

- Anda logo Pontas! – resmungou Sirius à porta do dormitório – A lua surgirá em menos de meia hora, onde diabos você enfiou essa capa?

- Espera Almofadinhas, já vou achar. – respondeu revirando seu malão à procura da capa – Tenho certeza que está por aqui.

- Foi o que você disse quinze minutos atrás e ainda estamos aqui. – respondeu Sirius irritado – Rabicho já está nos esperando lá em baixo, será que dá pra acelerar o processo?

- Achei! – exclamou James depois de virar todo o conteúdo de seu malão no chão do dormitório – Agora podemos ir.

- Já não era sem tempo. – comentou o outro, ainda impaciente.

Os dois desceram as escadas e saíram do salão comunal acompanhados por Peter, uma vez sozinhos num dos corredores, se cobriram pela capa e rumaram para o salgueiro lutador.

Na sala comunal, Lily revisava os trabalhos serem entregues no dia seguinte e procurava outros que tinha de fazer para que não se acumulassem. Já era tarde da noite, os grifinórios foram dormir e, por fim, só restara Lily fazendo seus deveres, embora estivesse com sono, não queria deixar para outro dia.

Passado mais algum tempo, o sono venceu-lhe e ela acabou adormecendo sobre a redação de Poções inacabada. Dormia tão tranqüilamente que mal ouvia os uivos fortes vindos da janela aberta, teria acordado apenas na manhã seguinte não fosse por Chestie, sua gata, pular em seu colo despertando-a assustada duas horas depois de ter adormecido.

- Quê...? Ah, é você Chestie. – falou aliviada e sonolenta – Quatro horas!? Acho que terei de terminar amanhã... Quer dizer, mais tarde. – comentou olhando para a redação – Obrigada Chestie, acordaria com uma bela dor nas costas não fosse por você.

Colocou a gata em uma poltrona às suas costas e, bocejando, começou a guardar o material na mochila lentamente.

- Vamos menina... – falou se virando para pegar a gata – Chestie? – chamou olhando para os lados à procura do animal.

Um miado baixo soou pelo aposento chamando sua atenção. Ela olhou adiante e viu a gata nos primeiros degraus de uma escada que levava até o dormitório dos conhecidos marotos. Cansada e sonolenta, ela atravessou a sala atrás do felino.

- Chestie, estou com sono, vamos parar de brincar ok? – resmungava enquanto se aproximava. Mas a gata continuou subindo os degraus.

- Chestie! – chamou – Volta já aqui!

Mas o animal apenas olhou para trás e continuou subindo até desaparecer na curva da escada. A ruiva lançou um olhar cansado à escada, estava pensando em deixar pra lá. _Chestie não faria estrago algum_. Pensou, mas logo depois as palavras que Remo lhe disse da última vez em que sua gata entrara no dormitório dos marotos ecoaram em sua cabeça.

_Por favor, Lily, não deixe que ela suba lá outra vez. Peter tem uma séria alergia a gatos, ele quase morreu sufocado uma vez... Sei que não pode vigiá-la o tempo todo, mas se puder evitar..._

_Droga_. Teria que atrasar o encontro com o colchão e ir buscá-la. Subiu as escadas sem fazer barulho. Talvez conseguisse tirá-la do dormitório sem acordar os marotos. A porta estava entreaberta, o que significava que a gata realmente estava lá dentro, não tinha jeito, teria que entrar.

- Chestie? – chamou num sussurro com esperança de que o animal saísse do quarto. Mas não obteve resultados.

Empurrou a porta devagar e espiou o aposento, estava muito escuro, ela não conseguia ver coisa alguma. Nas pontas dos pés, entrou no quarto o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Era difícil andar, o chão estava cheio de roupas, papéis, livros, objetos não identificados, penas, tinteiros e até restos de comida. _Urhg!_

Olhou em volta, nada de Chestie. _Onde aquela gata se meteu_ Estava nervosa, o medo de ser pega crescia, não queria ter que dar explicações aos marotos. Quando passava próximo a uma das camas, a gata passou pelo meio das suas pernas. Seu susto foi tamanho que Lily caiu em cima da cama pela qual passava. _Agora ferrou!_ Pensou com olhos fechados esperando que o dono da cama acordasse para dar as devidas explicações, mas passados alguns segundos, ela percebeu que caíra sobre o colchão e nada mais. _Por que a cama está vazia __a__ essa hora?_

Os cortinados estavam fechados, mas, pensado bem, o quarto estava silencioso de mais para haver gente nele. _Eles saíram outra __vez. _Já fazia algum tempo que a ruiva reparara que os marotos se ausentavam durante noites inteiras. Perguntava-se o que eles andavam fazendo, mas tinha mais com que se preocupar.

Após verificar se o dormitório estava realmente vazio. _Nunca se sabe..._ Achou que seria seguro acender uma vela, não era confortável procurar Chestie naquele escuro, principalmente com tantas coisas espalhadas pelo chão.

Acendeu uma vela próxima à cama a sua esquerda. O aposento estava realmente imundo, parecia impossível que alguém conseguisse habitar um lugar como aquele. Havia um malão jogado a um canto, aparentemente, o dono estava desesperado para achar alguma coisa.

- Chestie! Aparece logo e vamos embora. – chamou já sem paciência.

Mais uma vez ouviu um miado vindo de sua direita.

- Sabia que se eles estivessem aqui você teria me metido numa bela encrenca? – perguntou pulando alguns objetos no chão para chegar até a gata – Eu devia te pôr de castigo. – Acrescentou em tom severo.

Como se tivesse entendido, a gata deu um miado baixo e olhou para a dona.

- Espertinha. – resmungou enquanto se esforçava para não pisar em nada – Sabe que não consigo né? – falou quando finalmente conseguiu chegar até onde ela estava – Agora vamos embora antes que nossa sorte acabe. – acrescentou carinhosamente ao se abaixar para pegar-la – Hã? O que é isso Chestie? – só agora ela percebera que sua gata mordia um pergaminho – Por Merlin! Não me diga que isso é um trabalho. – falou assustada tirando o pergaminho dobrado da boca do animal e começando a ler seu conteúdo.

_Por que você tem que tornar tudo tão difícil Lily Evans? Por que não pode simplesmente acreditar que eu te amo de verdade?__ Droga, já te devo ter te dito isso milhões de vezes, e o que você faz? Fica se exibindo nos corredores com o tal Dig__gory, acha que eu não me importo? Isso machuca Lily, muito._

_Se você soubesse o que esses dias tem sido pra mim... É como se estivesse perdido na escuridão, desde aquele dia em que você __me disse que o amava, eu senti o chão fugir sob meus pés e de repente, as cois__as perderam a cor, o tempo não passa__... Se você soubesse o que é ser rejeitado tantas vezes pela pessoa mais importante da sua vida...__ Mas eu não quero que saiba o que é isso, eu te amo tanto Lil, que qualquer coisa que te faça sofre__r__ me mac__huca mais do que qualquer outra__, então, se você está feliz assim, vou tentar me conformar_, _por mais difícil que__ seja__ saber que sua felicidade não está em mim como eu sempre quis._

_James Potter._

Ela estava chocada com o que acabara de ler, este pergaminho devia estar ali há bastante tempo, afinal, seu namoro com Amos Diggory acabara no final do ano passado.

Lily olhou em volta e percebeu que havia mais pergaminhos como este espalhados pelo chão. Ela pensou se estaria invadindo a privacidade do garoto lendo-os, mas afinal, eram cartas para ela, não?

Reuniu todos os que conseguiu achar, sentou-se na cama mais próxima e começou a ler os pergaminhos, seu sono a abandonara. Ela pegou um, dos muitos, que estavam em sua mão e começou a ler.

_Sabe Lily, eu já deveria estar acostumado com a sua indiferença e frieza, mas não consigo.__ Às vezes tento agir com a razão__ e enfim compreender que eu não significo absolutamente nada para você, mas eu não __posso__, apenas ajo pelo meu coração que pulsa involuntariamente por ti, e só você não enxerga isso._

_ Hoje__ mais uma __ve__z__me deixaste__ bem claro__ que não queria nada comigo e estava pouco se lixando para o que sinto. Lily, às vezes __acho__ que falo grego ou que não consigo expressar o que sinto, se você quer saber, eu não sou um mentiroso! Eu apenas TE AMO! AMO-TE como nunca amei ninguém! E por mais que eu pareça um insensível, egocêntrico e todos os adjetivos que diz que tenho, o meu único defeito __é amar__-te sem limitações_._ Talvez o silêncio nunca me__ perdoe por ter dito: eu te amo, mas quando chegas perto de mim, não consigo me controlar, tenho que te dizer.__ Você é tudo que faz bem ao coração, você sabe brincar nos meus sonhos todo o tempo nos versos que componho. Você sabe que estou em suas mãos. Você __me faz tão bem__... Enfim você é tudo que preciso ter._

_Te amo_

_James Potter_

Lily pensara se não seria alguma brincadeira, mas descartou a hipótese pelo tempo que aquelas cartas pareciam estar ali e, pelo jeito, não eram para ser vistas por ela. Passou então, para o próximo pergaminho.

_Doce Lily,_

_Eu sei que errei ao te beija__r__ hoje mais cedo__, peço que me perdoe, mas não me arrependo do que fiz. Por que Lily? Porque eu sei que você sentiu o mesmo que eu__, e__ mesmo que por pouc__os segundos, te tocar naquele momento foi __a__ melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Infelizmente, você não pôde perceber que o meu sorriso após nos separarmos, era por te ter comigo e não por achar alguma graça.__ Será que não consegue enxergar a sinceridade em meus olhos? Por que você não pode apenas ver através de mim?_

_Não tenha medo desse amor Lily, posso ver em você que é isso que sente.__ Minhas esperanças estão renovadas, agora s__ei que agi certo em não desistir, acho que você apenas não está pronta para isso, não sei explicar porque, __mas acho que esse é o motivo d__a sua repulsa Lily, suas palavras podem me rejeitar, mas seu corpo não mente._

_Esperando por ti,_

_James Potter._

Esta não era tão velha. Ela se lembrava daquela noite, Potter estava cumprindo uma detenção supervisionada por ela, de repente ele estava mais e mais próximo sorrindo docemente...

Tentando não pensar naquela noite nem nos sentimentos reprimidos que faziam seu coração acelerar a cada palavra lida, Lily voltou aos pergaminhos.

_Lily,_

_Durante esses dias, tenho procurado uma maneira melhor de expressar para você, acho que você não acredita muito na minha palavra. Encontrei este poema num livro esquecido no salão comunal outro dia, achei que se encaixava perfeitamente com a minha situação, era mais ou menos assim:_

_Quando digo que te amo, não estou dizendo nada. __Não encontro as palavras do tamanho desse amor. __Quando digo que te amo, é o que eu estou sentindo. __E o que existe de mais lindo, ainda é pouco pra esse amor.__E se alguém me perguntar se é possível se medir o meu amor, __eu vou falar; que é o mesmo que contar com um conta-gotas __quantas gotas tem o azul do mar.__Mas, se você quer saber o tamanho desse amor que é tão bonito, __Eu não sei o que dizer, pois, não sei qual o tamanho do infinito __Quando digo que te amo, eu ainda estou mentindo. __Se o que eu digo de mais lindo ainda é pouco pra esse amor._

_James Potter._

Lily conhecia aquele poema, era seu favorito de um livro que esquecera no salão comunal certa vez. Esta simples coincidência mexeu muito com ela, ele não poderia saber daquilo, foi realmente coincidência ou Potter e ela não eram assim tão diferentes?

Tentando, outra vez, tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, a ruiva voltou aos pergaminhos pegando, desta vez, o que parecia ser o mais recente deles, pois o papel ainda não estava tão marcado quanto os outros. Era também, o maior de todos eles.

_Querida Lily,_

_Mais uma briga, menos um pedaço meu. Eu estou quebrado Lily, aquelas coisas que você me diz não fazem bem. Não me peça pra te esquecer, é algo impossível! Você acha que já não tentei? Claro que já, de mil formas, saí com todas as garotas, tomei todos os porres, me concentrei nos estudos, no quadribol... Tudo! Mas isso só me lembra você. _

_Eu sou capaz de sofrer mil anos para te ter, mas incapaz de ficar um minuto sem pensar em você, entende? Estou apaixonado! Eu, James Potter, te amo! Então não me peça pra te esquecer, faço qualquer outra coisa que quiser. De que prova mais você precisa? Já p__arei de sair com garotas, __de azarar o Snape, __de roubar o pomo... Todas as coisas que você não gostava. Parei com tudo! E nem assim me dá uma chance... Mas não adianta Lily, serei eternamente seu, esperarei o tempo que for preciso, pois estou preso por ser um sonhador_

_Eu poderia estar em Hogsmead com meus amigos agora, mas estou aqui, sozinho, neste dormitório, despejando tudo o que sinto neste papel que você nunca vai ler, e tudo isso por quê? Por que s__onho com você o tempo todo, __às__ vezes penso ser um sonho impossível, penso outra vez em te esquecer, mas__ a cada solidão me lembro da tua __presença, você está em cada ausência, em cada amanhecer__, é a razão pa__ra eu me levantar todos os dias, sem você, eu simplesmente não consigo seguir adiante._

_Lembro de uma vez em que__ me disse para chamar outra garota para sair, já fiz isso, como falei lá em cima, mas não adianta porque nenhuma delas é você, nenhuma delas me faz sentir o que você faz quando me olha nos olhos, eu viajo na tua alma e penso milhões de coisas sem sentido e sinto que minha vida não seria possível sem __o ritmo das batidas de teu coração._

_Você é a única que eu quero, a única que importa. Talvez__ até__, seja por isso que você me odeie__, é sério. Eu faço tudo pra que me olhe, acabo me atrapalhando todo, fazendo aqu__elas coisas..._

_Eu sei que me __odeia,__ que vive__ me rejeitando, porém, apenas continuo te amando Lily, você significa mais que o mundo pra mim,__ mais do que eu consigo explicar.__T__udo que eu qu__eria era uma chance de te provar__ que não sou esse canalha que só faz idiotices.__ Passei todos esses anos te estudando, esperando essa chance, ela não veio. Mas ainda assim, continuo um bobo apaixonado. Eu amo seu jeito de sorrir, anda__r, falar e até de gritar comigo, enfim, sem__ você, eu simplesmente não vivo._

_James Potter._

Aquilo foi de mais para ela. Seus olhos estavam marejados, o coração batia acelerado, a respiração estava descompassada e suas mãos tremiam. Era o mesmo Potter arrogante, tirano e cafajeste com quem ela falara de manhã?

_Não é possível._ Pensava. Estava em um estado de transe, mirava fixamente a carta que acabara de ler como se esperasse que o pergaminho confirmasse o verdadeiro autor daquelas palavras que tanto a tocaram. Não ouviu a agitação nas escadas.

- Claro que nunca vão descobrir Rabicho, quem quer que veja, vai pensar que são animais de verdade, estávamos numa floresta, sabe? – falava James subindo as escadas do dormitório.

Tinham acabado de deixar Remo na casa dos gritos para que Madame Pomfrey cuidasse dele.

- Desencana Rabicho, foi divertido. – as vozes agora estavam mais próximas, mas Lily não parecia ouvi-las.

- Tá legal, vamos logo dormir, eu não me agüento em pé.

Ela pareceu finalmente acordar e olhou para a porta assustada, mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar em mais alguma coisa, a porta se abriu revelando três dos quatro marotos que dormiam naquele quarto. Todos sujos, suados e, embora parecendo realmente cansados, conversavam animadamente até que perceberam algo que não devia estar ali. Lily Evans, sentada na cama de James Potter, com uma gata no colo, expressão confusa no rosto e uma quantidade considerável de pergaminhos nas mãos.

- Evans!? – os três garotos pararam à porta com idênticas expressões de surpresa. A garota não se moveu, congelara ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava e observava os marotos atônita com um único pensamento: _Merda!_

- Oi. – falou ela depois do que lhe pareceu muito tempo e sorriu amarelo. Os garotos não se moveram.

- O... O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius depois de mais algum tempo, movendo-se lentamente para dentro do aposento.

- E-eu? – gaguejou a ruiva.

- É. Você. – Sirius confirmou pausadamente como se falasse com uma pessoa retardada.

Ele olhava fixamente para Lily esperando uma resposta. Peter olhava de um para o outro como se temesse suas reações e James, que ainda não saíra do lugar, examinava atentamente o dormitório à procura de algo que estivesse fora do lugar. É claro que a bagunça tornava tudo este trabalho mais difícil.

- Eu estava...

- Se metendo no que não é de sua conta. – James interrompeu com ferocidade.

Ele acabara de perceber (e reconhecer) os pergaminhos nas mãos da garota. Andou até ela, tomou-os de suas mãos com a mesma ferocidade com que falara. Lily assustou-se com a reação do maroto.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – James perguntou de costas para todos. A irritação em sua voz era inegável.

Lily entendeu que ele não queria saber das horas, estava, indiretamente, perguntando-a se lera as cartas. _Eles não sabem sobre as cartas_. Pensou ao reparar a expressão confusa nos rostos dos outros dois. Ela também pensou em dizer que acabara de entrar lá, mas descobriu que, por algum motivo, não conseguiria mentir.

- Há quanto tempo? – repetiu a pergunta.

- O suficiente. – respondeu Lily. James abaixou a cabeça.

- Esperamos lá fora. – Sirius falou em um tom sério que raramente usava e saiu do quarto arrastando Peter consigo.

- Potter, eu... Eu não queria... – a ruiva tentou se explicar, mas James a interrompeu outra vez.

- Imagina se quisesse. – o maroto falou áspero e ainda de costas – Está satisfeita agora? – perguntou virando-se para encará-la – Pode ir e contar a todos que o idiota do Potter lhe escrevia cartas secretas de amor.

- Não. Potter, você não entendeu...

- Eu entendi Evans, por incrível que pareça, eu consegui entender. – havia rancor em sua voz. Ele voltou a olhar para a janela – Vou te deixar em paz. Agora, se não se importa, meus amigos e eu estamos cansados.

Lily se levantou e andou alguns passos em direção à porta, mas parou e encarou o moreno novamente. Tinha que perguntar, talvez não tivesse outra chance.

- É verdade? – perguntou buscando um olhar que o maroto se recusava a retribuir – O que você escreveu nas cartas, é verdade?

- Isso faz alguma diferença? – perguntou finalmente correspondendo o olhar – Você nunca se importou com os meus sentimentos.

Ela ficou momentaneamente desconcertada e sem resposta. Por mais que brigassem, James jamais a tratara daquela forma, por que isso agora?

- Há uma diferença. – respondeu calmamente e esperou que ele falasse algo, mas a resposta não veio – Não precisa responder Potter, me desculpe. Eu só entrei aqui para pegar minha gata e acabei invadindo sua privacidade... Eu já vou indo. – concluiu e, com a gata nos braços, caminhou para a saída.

-"Quando digo que te amo, é o que eu estou sentindo." – James falou de repente – "E o que existe de mais lindo, ainda é pouco pra esse amor." – completou – Sempre foi verdade.

Lily, que já estava com a mão na maçaneta, ficou paralisada. Ela nunca pensou que se sentiria daquele jeito por causa de James Potter. Afinal, ele sempre repetira aquelas coisas para ela, não foi? E ela nunca se sentira assim. Anestesiada por aquelas palavras.

- Qual a diferença? – perguntou interessado.

Quando se virou, ela descobriu que o moreno lhe lançava um olhar penetrante. Um olhar que ela nunca tinha visto antes, não demonstrava emoção alguma, era como se ele tentasse alcançar sua alma através dos olhos.

- A maneira de falar. – respondeu a ruiva pensativa. Na verdade, nem ela sabia ao certo a resposta – Isso é lindo. Você sempre me falava essas coisas em meio a brincadeiras, mas aí – ela apontou para os pergaminhos – você colocou sua alma. Faz muita diferença. – e ela se descobriu hipnotizada pelo castanho-esverdeado daqueles olhos – Aí, você parece mais sensível que uma pedra. – terminou com um sorriso fraco.

James desviou o olhar e soltou uma risada nasal ao ouvir a comparação que ela sempre usava.

- Foi por isso que ficou tão irritado, não foi? – ela soltou Chestie e se aproximou do maroto – Por que elas mostram um lado vulnerável seu?

- É. – ele respondeu sem pensar. Nunca imaginara como seria se Lily lesse aquelas cartas – Eu nunca pensei que alguém leria isso. – admitiu soltando uma risada pelo nariz.

Lily, sem perceber, se aproximava cada vez mais de James. Ela estava simplesmente encantada por ele, nem conseguia pensar direito, tudo o que queria era chegar mais perto, abraçá-lo.

- Me desculpa por domingo, eu não sabia que te machucava. – falou sem ter mais o que dizer.

- Ah, tudo bem. – respondeu o maroto surpreso – eu também te devo desculpas por tanta perturbação... Juro que vou te deixar em paz a partir de hoje.

- Eu não quero. – disse Lily depressa.

- Quê? – ele a olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu... Eu não quero que me deixe em paz James. – confirmou a ruiva. O uso de seu primeiro nome foi o que o deixou mais surpreso – Você estava certo. Naquela carta que falava sobre o nosso beijo. Estava certo o tempo todo. Eu... Eu gosto de você também... Muito.

Lily mal terminara de falar quando James a enlaçou pela cintura e uniu os lábios aos dela. O maroto foi imediatamente correspondido. Aquele beijo que demorara tanto tempo para acontecer, que foi esperado por tanto tempo, estava finalmente realizado. A ruiva acariciava sua nuca com os dedos e, quando enfim se separaram, ela se achava tão tola de o ter rejeitado tanto tempo que não pode evitar de rir.

- Me desculpe... Eu não queria... – James tentava se explicar. Temia que Lily brigasse com ele outra vez, mas ela o olhou curiosa.

- Você se arrependeu?

- Sim... Quer dizer, não. É que... – quanto mais o moreno se enrolava com a resposta, mas o sorriso de Lily se abria – Sabe, eu não quero que ache que estou forçando as coisas... – falava gesticulando freneticamente, mas parou quando a ruiva segurou suas mãos e se aproximou outra vez.

- Bobão. – disse sorrindo e o puxou para outro beijo.

Quando se separaram outra vez, James sorria da maneira mais doce que Lily jamais vira antes.

- Então... Você aceita ir à Hogsmead comigo? Sabe, eu queria fazer as coisas direito... – falou James ainda sorrindo.

- É, vai ser bom sairmos quando você estiver mais limpo. – brincou Lily.

- Sabia que a senhorita também não está tão limpa assim? – perguntou James com um tom falsamente ofendido.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lily.

James se virara para pegar algo em uma gaveta e logo após colocava em sua frente um espelho de bolso onde ela via seu rosto com linhas negras nas quais reconhecia a própria letras e algumas palavras do trabalho de Poções.

- Bom... Já que estamos os dois assim, não há motivos para não continuar. – falou Lily sorrindo para James que já a puxava para um novo beijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/A:**Feliz aniversário Juh, e que você seja muito feliz!!!

Eu gostaria de agradecer a minha Best friend Jéssica da Paula (Jeh, autora de Confissões de uma adolescente apaixonada) que betou a fic e me ajudou a escrever e ao meu namorado fofo Leandro que mandou o poema pra mim uma vez.

**N/B:**Jú companheira de betagem feliz aniversário que você seja muito feliz e que Deus continue de dando esta mente brilhante para escrever.

Lizzie precisando tô aqui pra betar o que der e vier!

A fic tem capa, link no meu perfil.

Espero que gostem e mandem reviews!!!

Srtª. Lizzie Potter


End file.
